Snowball
Snowball is Portrayed by Rhinobuddroblox (TardistheTardis or TheXario). He is currently still in the game still far. 'Status in Battle for Magic City' Episode 0 (Signups): Snowball was one of the ten contestants to get a reserved spot in BFMC. Episode 1: Snowball pressed the button, and was saved from elimination. He was later placed on the Reimu Tribe. Episode 2: The challange was to push people off a balance beam. Snowball was XQD'd while his tribe was safe from elimination. Episode 3: The Challange was a quiz. Snowball got 5 points and was at the risk of elimination, but wasn't. Episode 4: In the challange, Snowball didnt spin the first wheel and was safe. Snowball spun the second and was eliminated from the challange. Episode 5: Snowball did not do the challange (But he signed up for the fourms) His tribe was up for voting. Episode 6: At elimination, Snowball recived 13 likes and 12 dislikes. He was eliminated due to Mii U and Reversal Token's Token usage. Episode 7-8: Snowball was not mentioned through any of these episodes. Episode 9: Snowball and the other eliminated contestants had a chance to rejoin. Episode 10: At the rejoin, Snowball recived the most votes to rejoin at 38. In the challange, Snowball got tagged by Robot Flower and Got 1 strike. He then tagged back Robot Flower. Snowball was not eliminated. He was awarded with an immunity token for getting the most votes in the rejoin. Episode 11: Snowball was eliminated in his first round of the battle. Episode 12: Snowball picked the Red Box. He hit Pen the first round and didn't do the second. He was safe from elimination. Episode 13: Snowball picked Q and Z and got 8.0. His team won and was safe from elimination. Episode 14: Snowball got 4 points in the challange. His team wasn't up for elimination. Episode 15: Snowball scored 13 points in total. 8 from quiz answers and 5 from posting a confessional. His team won and was safe from elimination Episode 16: Snowball picked slot number 3 and got 25 points. His team won and wasn't up from elimination. Episode 17: Snowball recived 5 points in the quiz. The lowest of anyone (Besides Paintbrush) But his team won and was safe from elimination. Episode 18: Snowball got (Annoymous) amount of points in the math challange. He was placed up for elimination for once in a while. Episode 19: Snowball got 1 like at elimination. He used his Immunity token to try and save himself. He got 0 dislikes, but with his Immunity Token, he wasted it. In the Challange, he didn't find any of the eliminated contestants. He got 4 points in the challange. His team lost but he was not up for elimination. He also got a Win Token (X1), Cirno Token(X1) and a Mirage Token (X1) from a scramble token. He barely escaped elimination. Episode 20: Snowball chose "Bad Apple", a song from Touhou for his song. According to Naz, "Bad Apple" is the most popular Touhou song. Snowball made it to round 3 but lost against Reversal Token (His own team member) His Tribe won thourgh and he was safe from elimination. Snowball won 2 win tokens from a scramble token, making his other tokens gone from him. Episode 21 Part 1 Snowball came up with his Team Name,The Red Reimu Rectangles. However, it was rejected due to Naz changing the Reimu's tribe name for them. The challange was changed to a history timeline. Tokens (X2) Win Token 'Trivia' *'Snowball is one of the 10 original contestants to get a reserved spot to join BFMC, at 222 votes.' **'Snowball was the last original contestant to get a reserved spot in BFMC.' *'Not counting Fan, who was played by a BFMT contestant, Snowball was the first Veteran eliminated, and also the first to rejoin.' *'Snowball was eliminated the same episode as he was in BFMT. Which was 6A.' **'Snowball was also eliminated during a RPS contest as he was in BFMT.' ***'He was also the first eliminated from token usage.' *'Snowball recived the most votes that a contestant ever had, at 38.' *'Snowball is one of the two Sour Lemons in BFMT to compete in BFMC.' **'The other contestant is Coiny.' Category:Contestants Category:Reimu Tribe Category:Veterans Category:Battle for Dream Island Characters Category:Rejoiners Category:Team Cirno Category:Arms and Legs Category:BFMC Contestants Category:BFMT Contestants Category:Resurrected Reimu Tribe